Merlin Do It
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: Arthur's impatient, Merlin's nervous. "You want me to do WHAT?" A/M


**Hi, usually I would post this on my other account but due to the fact I am thinking about shutting that one down and switching all my stories to this one I decided not to bother. I really hope you all like it.**

*******

"Merlin, come back," Arthur ordered, amusement evident on both his face, and in his words as his manservant turned to race off. "Really I don't see what the problem is."

"No, of course you wouldn't," Merlin said panicked as he turned around to face the very smug looking prince. "You really enjoy tormenting me don't you?" He said, accusation on his face, only for Arthur to shoot back a '_you really needed to ask'_ look.

"Now that we have got the _pointless_ questions out of the way, I will tell you again, come here _Merlin_," Arthur said in an attempt to be stern… He was failing horribly. "Don't tell me you have never done it before." Arthur laughed, but Merlin just blushed causing Arthur to laugh harder. "My god Merlin you are blushing like a virgin maiden."

"Well what else am I expected to do when you request me to do… _that…_" Merlin said furiously in an attempt to hide his growing embarrassment.

"Oh come on Merlin, it's not like I'm asking you to use _sorcery_…" Arthur taunted and Merlin barely prevented himself from choking. "Do I have to go over there and bring you over here myself?" Merlin shook his head and slowly walked towards the prince, whose smirk was growing wider with every step Merlin took. "See that's not too hard now is it?"

"But why do you want me to do it. You're the prince so it's not like you can't find someone more…" Merlin swallowed as he fought hard to regain the composure that he was rather lacking. "…More _experienced_." Arthur tutted shaking his head.

"Merlin…Merlin…Merlin… You just don't get it. Of course I could hire someone, but where would the fun be in that?" Arthur explained teasingly. "Besides, you're my manservant, and as such you must do as I say and I…"

"No…" Merlin cut in, eyes desperate. "No, you can't want me to do this. I would be awful really. You don't want me to do it…"

"Oh really, because I was fairly certain I did. Truly Merlin you can not possibly say you know nothing on the subject," Arthur persisted and Merlin groaned.

"I swear it. I wouldn't have the slightest clue as to where to even begin," Merlin said hopefully, latching onto the excuse, but that just made Arthur's amusement grow to Merlins horror.

"Well I guess I will just have to teach you then." Merlin knew that wasn't an offer and he realised that he had just fallen into a trap. Arthur couldn't be more pleased. "I pretty much have to teach you _everything_, so I guess one more thing wouldn't kill me. After all knowledge is a gift and maybe this time you will actually learn something. Now hop up onto the bed." Merlin turned his head to look at the innocent, _clean_, _neat_ piece of furniture before glancing down at his own clothing which currently was neither of the latter two having just come back from training with Arthur.

"Oh no, _no_, if I do that the bed will get dirty and I _really _don't feel like remaking it," Merlin protested.

"_Merlin_…"Arthur said warningly, clearly enjoying the look of torment on Merlin face. "If you don't come over here right now I won't hesitate in dragging you over here and trust me, that isn't all I will make you do. Now stop being a baby and get over here."

"… But…"

"_Now_ Merlin," Arthur said an edge of impatience in his tone. While they had been talking Arthur had moved over to the bed in question, and was looking rather comfortable. Sighing Merlin gave Arthur a half hearted glare as he walked over to the smirking prince.

"Fine, but don't bother me if you have dirty sheets," Merlin grumbled and climbed up on the bed, creasing the formerly smooth fabric.

"But Merlin you know how much I love to bother you," Arthur said in a mock disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah, lie down so I can get this over with." Arthur's grin faltered slightly as he lay down, a wince of pain coming unbidden at his movements, and Merlin hesitated for a moment before straddling him.

"You know Merlin, I never thought that it would be this hard to get you to give me a _back massage_," Arthur said and Merlin could almost sense the eye roll. In a barely perceptible voice Arthur continued, "Makes me wonder how hard it would be to get you into bed with me…"

"_What?_"

"You know Merlin, hearing things _really_ isn't a good sign."

*******

**So what did you think? This is my first ever Merlin fic so I would love to get feed back on whether they were in character or not and if you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
